Unconditionaly
by Mrscreativebaby
Summary: Aj Lee and Punk love story
1. Real Storyline Romance

(Dreaming) "And now I know what I have to do …. Cm Punk … Will you marry me?

I woke up again in a sweaty mess…why do I keep playing that in my head? It's a storyline … maybe if I go for a run… yea that should help. Yea that was a big mistake thought that would help but it just made me think even more… ok she did what she was told to do kiss me then push me and Brian into a table…. Ok …. Then I have to confront her then next show and she proposes ok … why is this making me think so hard it's a fucking storyline…. I ran for 2 hours till I had to run all the way back to my bus and get ready for a day full of press shit and then a night of beating the crap out of people. I got the bus and went straight to my shower where I hoped the cold water would not only cool me down but help me try to fix the somehow hard on…. didn't think I had caused myself to get.

PUNK!

SHIT! Hold on Kofi just in the shower be out soon bud.

Take your time!

Once I knew that my solider was down I quickly washed and then got ready to meet up with Kofi who when I came of my room was smiling from ear to ear.

What?

So? …. How you feeling?

About….?

You know that kiss the other night I never got to ask you about it.

Oh … that … ha well it was a kiss just for the storyline you know standard work shit nothing special.

Oh … ok nothing special huh... Alright … looked pretty real to almost everyone in the back just letting you know.

Great…. I don't know why ask Johnny boy how many times he has had to kiss one of the Divas for a storyline.

Yea but those don't look real like yours was the other night man… who came up with the proposal bit?

Vince… old bastard… can't get enough on porn so he has to create something like this.

Oooh …. Well be prepared for people to ask you man and I am not talking about the fans.

Thanks for that... You ready?

Yes sir lets go.

Hours and hours went by and in-between the meet and greets the press conferences and the panels I had to do today the only one thing that kept me sane was thinking about the past few weeks with a little miss Aj lee. Come to think about it Kofi was right that kiss did kid feel a little bit more than acting for the camera…. No it couldn't be…..could it? Shit… the only person who would be able to explain it would be Aj herself I may have to make a short visit to her to get some answers because she kissed me first …. Or did I? I went right to the divas locker room where I found myself knocking at the door like a little boy waiting on his crush to come to the door. The door opened and my heart beated faster than ever for a split second when my eyes came in contact with Layla one of WWE's other Divas.

Hey Layla ummmm… do you know if Aj is around?

Hey... a yea I think let me check real quick ok stay out here.

I waited like 2 minutes for her to come back by herself or so I thought.

Here you go Punk.

Oh thanks... thank you… ummm hi

Hi..?

So...How's the weather?

The weather?

Yea... No I mean you... How are you?

Umm good…? You ok Punk?

Huh… oh yea fine … no I mean I am not can we talk?

I thought we were ha, ha.

No we are I mean can we talk about the kiss please … cause a lot of people are saying looked really real wait what ?

Did you want it to be real?

Her eyes met mine and then something I was not expecting happened… she leaned in a kissed me like she kissed me before only this time I held her more close to me not wanting to let go. We broke the kiss when we heard the Divas door open.

Punk can we continue this later on cause I would really like to.

I looked at her with wide eyes and a slight smirk and shook my head yes. Where we going to continue the kiss or talk that part I was confused about but hell I got to kiss he r again and now I know how I feel … but what is she feeling?


	2. Unexpected

My match was won and me the victor of the night over a one Daniel Brian with one special guest at ring side  
>Aj who decided to wear my shirt and colors in support. Now whether she did that on her own our was<br>told by the old bastard in the back to do it I will have to find out later when we have our talk or make out  
>session... kinda hoping for another make out session on my end her I don't know I have gotten to know<br>her over the past few months when it was decided that we should do the storyline and in these past few  
>weeks have become smitten by her. Her laugh, her infectious smile and her eyes that could slowly make<br>you lose breathe just with one look. She has me hooked like a fish and I don't want to go back in the water.  
>Afterwards I got a nice hot shower then the previous one this morning and felt cleaner than I felt before I<br>waited by her bus which she shared with her bff Katlyn for 20 minutes almost thinking she wasn't going to  
>show she came up behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey Punk<p>

Oh hey was beginning to think you wouldn't come

Why would you think that ... I got in a shower before I would see you .. didn't want to be all sweaty and stinky you know..

Ya I did the same ha, ha

So... do you want to walk and talk or do you wanna maybe go in side what would you like to do ?

Ummm walk and talk its nice out why not enjoy the cool air

Ok let's get walking

* * *

><p>She walked very close to me as if to almost hold my hand which at this point I wouldn't have minded. She began to<br>speak and in the beginning I thought I heard song birds but then finally honed in on what she was actually saying to me.

* * *

><p>So before you wanted to know if the kissed I gave you was real or storyline.. well...<p>

Well...

It was real Punk when we started this I had already had a crush on you ... and when we had to do the storyline I thought that it would be a oppertunity to show my feelings by not really showing them to you directly

Oook keep going ..

When Vince said we had to kiss my heart skipped a beat ech time I thought about it

Go on..

So the tonight I had to kiss you I just well Kissed you

Ok .. but why didn't you come talk to me about this I could have told you how I felt you know

Well I was scared and shy at the beginning and I didn't think you would have any feelings towards me outside professional

I maybe a hard ass but I am not always an asshole Aj I would have talked to you about this hell would have even told you how I feel about this whole thing

Oh?... and how do you feel about this whole thing Mr. Punk?

Well ... I ... a... I ... hmm lost what I was going to say

why don't you just say them and I respond

Well in the beginning I really didn't want to do the storyline

Oh...

that is until I got to know ... see Aj I am a loner you can ask all my friends I am the worst guy to have or be in  
>a relationship with but when I got to know you better I started to develope feeling towards you<p>

And what may I ask are those feelings ?

Well ... I .. have them ha, ha and towards you very much so now how to express them that's another thing but I want to express them to you

So express them ...

* * *

><p>She looked at me with those golden orbs of hers with a scowl that was not only lustful but wanting for me to just scoop her up and devour her lips with mine.<br>I leaned in for a kiss when she crashed hers to mine before I could do the same to hers her arms wrapped around my body sending me to a very great happy place  
>as my arms pulled her in closer and held on to her for dear life. We broke the kiss because we had actually stopped breathing while kissing I still held her in my<br>arms and looked at her with a smile as I started now to kiss her softly and gently as I could.

* * *

><p>Punk?<p>

Phil..

What ?

My name is Phil Aj

Oh ... Well my name is ..

April I know ...

Well Phil I think we have walked far enough should we head back to your bus?

My bus? you want to stay with me tonight ?

If that's not what you want...

No, no ha, that is what I want

Ok good ... but no funny business ... yet ...

* * *

><p>We made our way back to where my bus was parked and got on.. Kofi just smiled and nodded as I smirked and mouthed shut up...<br>we went to where my bedroom was on the bus as I took my hoodie off she just looked around as if she had never seen anything like it .

* * *

><p>Would you like a bottle of water?<p>

Oh no thank you ha, ha ... oh there is one thing do you have anything that I can possibly wear to bed

A! yes I do umm hold on let me look .. I have t-shirts, t-shirts and more t-shirts

Ha ha I will take a t-shirt please

Here you go little miss

Ha, ha umm do you mind if I change ?

No ... Oh oh I will just be out side let me know when your umm done.

Ok

* * *

><p>I waited a total of 1 minute as I got a smirky stare down by Kofi and before I got to say anything<br>to him she called my name and walked to the back while Kofi's eyes burned the back of my skull.

* * *

><p>Yes.. ooh wow<p>

What?

nothing that shirt is way too big for you ha, ha

Na I like it its comfy do you wanna watch some tv since you got this nice big one in here or are you tired ?

Umm I am a little tired

Ok well let's go to bed

* * *

><p>I got ready for bed which I usually I sleep in my boxers but I didn't want to make her feel uncomrtable so I kept my pants until she said something<p>

* * *

><p>Phil you can take your jeans off your going to be uncomfy all night if you wear those to bed<p>

Well Umm ... I

I wont look my eyes will be closed or do you want me to leave the room?

No you don't have to leave the room and you don't have to close your eyes you see me in my gear all the time so this should be nothing new

This is true .. so take your pants off Mr.

* * *

><p>I got comfy and slid myself in the my sheets where I was met by a most beautiful bed mate . We drifted off to sleep instantly and held each other<br>I could feel her heart beat which put me n to a more baby like sleep I could get use to this ...


	3. I'm a Aj Lee guy

The night was so peaceful for the first time in a long time I slept like a baby and that's hard for me to say to the people who know me well. I woke up feeling refreshed and energized for the day. I slid out of the bed as not to wake a still sleeping Aj. She looked beautiful with her hair slightly curled from sleeping on it and an honest girl for not caring at all for me catching her drool spot on the pillow I could get use to this. I quietly went into the living area of the bus and started to make what I thought would be good to eat plus a nice protein shake for the day until Kofi came out in his bright pj's asking me if I could make him a shake too. I shook my head yea and put my finger over my mouth to shush him to not wake Aj and pointed to my room. He nodded and understood and then asked if he could take a shower.

* * *

><p>Yea man go get ready just try not to wake her up ok..<p>

Yea I will try... ha, ha what did you guys do last night anyway it was kinda quit I was expecting something else.

We just went to bed we were both tired … and she is not easy Kofi I wouldn't have done that anyway you know that

No, no I know I was just asking cause for months now I have been able to see the sexual tension which by the way you couldn't even cut that with a knife that's how much there is between you two

* * *

><p>All I could do was smirk and then basically tell him to get his ass in the shower. I continued on with making breakfast which consisted of toast and a banana and then I went on to make me and Kofi our shakes. I heard the water turn on in the bathroom and knew that may wake up Aj so went to the back to shut the door and was met by one short and just awake Aj.<p>

* * *

><p>Good morning …. How did you sleep?<p>

I slept great (yawn) what time is it?

Umm. 7:30

Oh well what's the plan … do you want me to go back to my bus or …

I was hoping you would stay today is one of the lazy days … no press so me and Kofi can go to the gym do you wanna come?

Only if Kofi says its ok ha, ha I don't want to intrude on your guy talk

Guy talk? Umm… no I don't think he would mind since he is standing behind you

* * *

><p>I saw her cheeks get slightly red from embarrassment and turn around to a one Kofi Kingston in a towel.<p>

* * *

><p>Would you mind Kofi if I went ?<p>

No the more the better… but can I get passed you I kinda need to get dressed

Oh yea sure sorry…

Na you alright girl … hey Punk how you doing on the shakes?

Almost done buddy

Shakes?

Ya it's a vegetable shake with some fruit in it it's really good hey you should make her one I think she would like it

* * *

><p>She looked at and smiled and tilled her head which just made me kinda melt because it was fucking adorable. I made the 3 shakes and me and Kofi were ready for the gm Aj on the other hand was not due to the fact her clothes where on her bus so we had to make a little detour to her place to get her stuff where we were met by a somewhat worried Katlyn.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh God I thought something happened to you<p>

I thought I texted where I was going to be?

If you did I never got it

Well I am fine Kat I am just about to go to the gym with these guys I need a change of clothes

Ok you know where your stuff go on

* * *

><p>Katlyn looked at me once with a slight stink eye then smiled at me.<p>

* * *

><p>So finaly you two got together<p>

I know right

Kofi I don't …

We are not together … yet

* * *

><p>I looked up to see Aj in a tank and yoga pants which made me smirk at the fact that she said yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Yea we need time to figure things out before we start with the whole label thing you know<p>

Yea

* * *

><p>She looked at me with a smile and pointed out that we should be going to the gym. We got a good hour work out I myself really did good from the good night sleep I got but wow I was not prepared to see how flexible Aj was kinda turned me. Which Kofi gladly pointed out to me as he decided to poke fun at my predicament?<p>

* * *

><p>Ass …<p>

What … its funny … man you cannot hide that not even from yourself... ha, ha, ha

Shut it

* * *

><p>As it could any worse I had to run to the men's room to take cold shower so I would be going back to the bus packing a boner in front of Aj. Which at that point I don't know if she saw when she was walking towards us when I suddenly ran for my life.<p>

* * *

><p>Is he ok?<p>

Umm … yea... He will be ha, ha, ha

Ooook

* * *

><p>I can out finally with my hair wet and myself damp from not drying off fully. I found them both hanging out by the front desk of the gym so I caught up and went back to the area where my bus was from there she would go on to tell me she would have to see me later after our matches she had some stuff to do with Katlyn. I watch her walk off until I couldn't see her anymore….<p>

* * *

><p>You know Punk I didn't think you would ever have a women make you feel this way<p>

Well never say never

You think she could be the one?

I don't know... Maybe right now I'm a Aj lee guy and I am kinda liking that.


End file.
